A certain someone
by Millemoo1995
Summary: Grimmie is a normal college student and with his birtday coming up he couldent be happier,that is until he sees a mysterious rabbit girl who he's completley fallen for but some strange notes keep appearing on his door written by a 'A certain someone' but who could it be? and the loveley rabbit girl of Grimmie's dreams has disappeared out of thin air! oh what is poor Grimmie to do?


This is for my girl freind who turned 16 today :) I hope you like this hun I spent along time on this I love you happy birthday enjoy the story and to anyone else who reads this ^^

* * *

Italic writing like this-_means thoughts such as what the persons thinking or for notes_

Bold text like this-**means past text such as remebering something said from the past**

* * *

Grimmie stared down at the small pink note covered in red ink pen drawn hearts and cocked his eyebrow confused, he looked around seeing no one in sight and looked at it again _"Dear Grimmie, I heard it was your birthday soon so I have a little game to play with you, but I'm not going to tell you what kind of game, just follow my rules and I can ensure you a night you'll never forget, love a certain someone" _he read aloud and thought of who it could be but shook his head and walked into his dorm room.

Grimmie was white and cream coloured lion with black tips on the end of his mane and had blazing crimson red clolured eyes he was currently a college culinary student staying in the college's dorms since he wanted some privacy away from home and to make his parents proud. He had been staying here for over 3 years and final exams were coming up causing a lot of stress and frustration but Grimmie wasn't too worried, even though he wasn't the smartest lion around he had studied like crazy mostly because of his ex-roommate who was also his adopted sister Umi who threatened to throw him out if he didn't but she left a while ago since she was older than him and was currently living in Africa for whatever reason.

Grimmie threw down his bag and looked at the note one last time before throwing it on his desk "phfft...it's probably just someone pulling a prank…wouldn't surprise me" he mumbled and walked over to his mini kitchenette and looked in his fridge finding nothing which didn't surprise him that much. He sighed and growled a little "well guess I'll be buying take out again…"

He quickly took a shower and walked back out with a small towel wrapped around his waist and looked over at his desk taking one last glance at the note but dismissed it as nonsense and got dressed and walked out of his room not noticing the shadow hiding Around the corner that quickly scurried away.

The night sky was full of stars and a freezing chill swept through the streets making Grimmie shiver and rub his arms "dammit why does it have to be so cold…" he spoke bitterly and walked over to a small Chinese take away restaurant. This was his usual eating place since he didn't have much time to cook for himself due to his studying which was funny saying he was studying to become a chef "Hi Welcome to Chang-Chi oh hi Grimmie" a gold coloured panther with short blondey hair spoke cheerfully and smiled at him "you here for the usual?" she said as she took out a note pad and pen. Grimmie nodded at her and smiled "hehe yup same as always Trixxta Fried rice with egg please" he spoke without missing a beat and watched her as she wrote his order down and went into the back of the resturant. He sat down next to the window and looked out at it and watched the people going past but what caught his eye was a small brown rabbit girl with black glasses and medium blondey brown short hair who walked into the restaurant and sat down a few tables across from him, she set down her bags and what looked like a mini easel board and waited to be ordered.

Grimmie couldn't take his eyes off her, he noticed her eyes were a greeny blue aqua colour and saw them look back at him, he quickly looked away and acted like he hadn't been looking at her _"who is that girl?"_ he wondered and glanced over at her again out of the corner of his eye and watched her give out her order, plain noodles, no onions or beansprouts, just noodles "weird" he mumbled and continued watching her until Trixxta came back and called out his name pulling him out of his daze "you ok Grimmie?" the waitress asked him and put down his food.

Grimmie smiled politely and nodded "yeah yeah I'm fine…say…do you know who that girl is over there?" he mumbled quietly so that the rabbit didn't hear. Trixxta looked over to where he was looking and smiled slyly "Oh her…yeah she's a regular like you hehehe her names Mille why you like her?" she asked and nudged his shoulder causing him to blush "n-no…I just wondered…" he stuttered and rubbed his neck embarrassed causing Trixxta to giggle "of course not Grimmie" she winked at him and walked away "enjoy your meal Grimmie!" she called to him and went over to another customer. Grimmie gave her a small glare but shook his head and laughed and started eating his food, still secretly watching the rabbit known as Mille from the corner of his eye.

After his meal he put down his money and a tip and walked out of the restaurant saying his good byes and started walking back to his dorm room. he started thinking about the rabbit girl, she had actually left before him seeing as she ate quicker than him but he noticed that as she walked past him she looked at him and gave him a small smile which caused time to stop for Grimmie and when he came back she was gone, much to his disappointment.

He wondered if she was staying in the dorms like him and judging by her art equipment he guessed that she was and if so he would find her, seeing as he wasn't one to hide his feelings, if he liked a girl she would know about it and probably within that day but before he could ask she was gone "that stupid time stopping smile of hers…" he mumbled and unlocked his dorm door and walked inside

He laid down on his bed and put his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling "hmm…I guess I'll have to go to the art studios tomorrow to find her…" he mumbled to himself and yawned, his eyes drooping but before he fell asleep he got up and got changed and decided to do a few more minutes of studying but as soon as he got comfortable in his bed his head fell against the book and he was snoring away into dreamland.

_Grimmie usually had normal dreams but this one was too…normal…he was in his room but there was someone else there using the shower but as soon as he went to go see who it was he heard the shower turn off and out popped the small brown rabbit girl Mille wearing only a towel around her body._

_Grimmie's mouth fell open and he quickly looked away, his face turned a crimson colour "s-sorry I didn't know t-" he was cut off when he felt two arms wrap around him from behind and a body press against his back "take it off" he heard softly._

_Grimmie's face turned into confusion "w-what?" he asked as she let go and turned him around to face her "Take off my towel…I know you want what's underneath" she said as she played with said towel. Now Grimmie was no stranger to this sort of thing, he had many lovers before but for some reason he just couldn't move his hands and only stand there blushing like crazy which caused Mille to giggle at him "heheh are you shy?...well…let me help you then" she said seductively and let the towel drop to the floor, her body still wet from the previous shower._

_Grimmie's eyes grew wider as he looked her up and down and felt himself go hard "o-oh my god" he gulped as she stared at her body and the room suddenly got a lot hotter. Mille walked towards him and kissed him softly which caused sparks to fly through Grimmie as his arms began to move again on their own. He held her waist and dragged her to the bed and let her fall first so he was on top of her._

_Grimmie looked down at her and kissed her again but felt hands wrap around his dick "wait where did my boxers go…and my pants!" he thought but moaned as he felt her begin to pump him. She looked at him seductively and shoved him back so he was sitting up "what a-are you doing?" he asked in pants and watched her through half lidded eyes "something you'll love…" she whispered and made Grimmie gasp._

_Mille had put him in her mouth, teasing the head with her tongue as she licked the slit and looked up at him with lust filled eyes. Grimmie couldn't help but moan as she started sucking him "oh gods Mille…" he panted out and threw his head back as she went faster taking more of him in her mouth._

_Grimmie couldn't believe how amazing this felt, he hadn't felt a blow job like this for so long. He held her head and moaned louder as she started deep throating him with ease, her mouth the perfect size for his dick. His eyes rolled back into his head as she somehow went quicker and moaned at the taste of percum and licked it up giving him a seductive look and continued sucking him._

_Grimmie couldn't take anymore he felt himself go over the edge and cum in her mouth some dribbling out the side of it, She licked it up and swallowed the rest moaning at the taste and sat in his lap kissing him. Grimmie kissed her back hungrily and shoved his tongue into her mouth._

_Mille broke the kiss and looked at him lust still in her eyes and laid back spreading her legs "Grimmie…I want you" she said softly and wiggled her finger at him telling him to come closer which he did and kissed her again while he positioned himself over her pussy and en_-"Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep" the alarm clock rang and Grimmies eyes shot open and he groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head but stopped when he felt something sticky underneath his bed sheets "Oh god dammit" he grumbled as he lifted up his bed cover and saw his semen all over it, his dream suddenly flooding back into his mind and he felt his boxers grow tighter "now I have to do laundry…" he sighed and shakily got out of bed, his boxers rubbing against his erection. He hissed at the feeling and walked to the bathroom to have a shower, a cold one _"I've gotta find that girl" _he thought lastly and walked into the bathroom.

After he showered and reluctantly changed his bed sheets Grimmie went to his morning classes and was now currently in the cafeteria day dreaming about the rabbit who haunted his dreams until he felt a hard pat on the back causing him to turn around seeing his friend Solar "Yo how's it going GrimGrim" he said cheerfully.

Solar was a brown hedgehog with two orange bangs and orange coloured eyes. He was currently studying to become a doctor and was actually dating Umi Grimmies step sister. He was a cheerful shy character that you could always count on.

Grimmie smiled at him as he sat down next to him pulling out a sandwich "eh nothing much bro how's the doctor thing going?" Grimmie replied and chuckled as Solar whacked his head against the table "ughhh…hard Grimmie…hard…" he sighed and rubbed his eyes "oh yeah I was on web cam with Umi yesterday she says she's doing ok and she wants to see ya sometime" he said happily.

Grimmie rocked his chair and looked at the ceiling in thought causing Solar to look at him "hey you ok Grimmie?" he asked and took a bite out of his sandwich and Grimmie nodded and his eyes wandered over to a big group of people on another table "yeah I'm ok…sorry but I've gotta go to the art departments later" he said aloud as his eyes searched the group of people seeing if he could spot a certain rabbit but found she wasn't there.

Solar cocked his eyebrow and finished his sandwich giving Grimmie and questioning stare "umm…why?" he mumbled and he chewed and swallowed the last of his sandwich "I need to find someone" Grimmie answered back and stood up, his eyes still wandering around the cafeteria looking for those aqua eyes.

Solar stared at him and stood up as well brushing the crumbs of his clothes and followed his eyes wondering what he was looking at "and who do you need to find?" he asked as they started walking.

Grimmie looked at him for a second and shook his head "it's just a girl I saw her last night at Chung-Chi's" he mumbled and walked into the toilets and looked in the mirror and Solar gave him a knowing look "Oooooh I see you got the hots for a girl huh?" he said and patted his shoulder "well I hope she lasts longer than the others" he said and gave him a cheeky smile causing Grimmie to growl "Hey watch what you say Solar" he warned and washed his face.

Grimmie had been in a lot of relationships but they never lasted they just…board him there was nothing interesting in them he only liked them for the sex but c'mon he was a college student he was supposed to like sex.

Solar stepped back and put up his hands "whoa whoa don't get so touchy I was just kidding but seriously you have a track record Grimmie it wouldn't surprise me" he shrugged and patted Grimmies shoulder "either way I wish her luck but anyway I've got a date with Umi on web cam so I'll see ya later bro" he said and walked out leaving Grimmie to himself.

Grimmie huffed and pouted at the place Solar once stood _"stupid Solar just because I've had more girlfriends then him...not to mention boyfriends" _he thought and looked in the mirror one last time and pulled one of his most charming smiles "yeah…you still got it" he said aloud and winked at his reflection "heheh by the end of the day she'll be all yours" he smirked and walked out the toilets with a spring in his step.

By the end of the day Grimmie lost the spring in his step and dragged himself to his room with heavy feet. He had gone to the art department but found nothing so he looked all around the college campus but yet again found nothing so he then asked everyone around and yet again…found nothing, Grimmie felt like crap, a love drunk piece of crap.

He reached for his door handle but saw a note stuck to it the exact same as the last one. He ripped it off the handle and read what it said _"Dear Grimmie I hope you read my last note because our little game still stands, now as I said before you follow my rules and you'll have one hell of a night, go to art room 3 at midnight, love a certain someone" _Grimmie stared at the note for a few seconds but then noticed a message on the back _"P.S if your wondering who this is...well let's just say we've met before"_ he said lastly and cocked his eyebrow "who the hell is doing this, my little helper what the hell is that?" he grumbled and walked into his room and sat at his desk staring at the note with a hard gaze_ "but it says to go to the art room...Mille could be there at...maybe I should go, but what if it's a trick?...solar seemed a bit odd about this whole situation but I got the first note before I told him..." _he paused his rambling thoughts and looked at the clock on his bed side table "it's already pretty late..." he said with a yawn. He took one last glance at the note and growled, throwing it in the bin next to his desk along with the first one "it's probably just Solar or Trixxta well I'm not falling for it I'll find Mille myself" he growled and went to go get changed and crawl into bed.

He let his head flop into his pillow as he stared out his window, his birthday was technically one day away, if you didn't count this one and his final exam was coming up pretty soon and after that he would be done with college. He would be lying if said he wasn't nervous because if he didn't pass this exam then it would mean that the last three years of his life would have been a waste and he wouldn't be able to do his dream job but then he thought about all of his experiences and people he had met including the disappearing smiled and turned over facing the wall _"I'll pass it everyone believes in me so I will" _he thought and yawned drifting off to sleep, dreaming of various things but mostly of Mille.

The next morning Grimmie stared down at his bed sheets and his eye twitched, it had happened again he had the exact same dream as the night before only this time they ended up going in the shower instead of on the bed and just when he was about to take her his alarm clock woke him up, Grimmie wasn't a happy lion that morning.

After screaming in frustration and almost tearing up his bed sheets Grimmie managed to make it to his classes without hurting anyone who got in his way and was now currently sitting in his English class half asleep while his lecturer blabbed on about ancient history and how it has affected modern society.

Grimmie yawned and tried to stay awake but failed badly when he hit the table with his head and started snoring loudly causing everyone including his teacher to stop and stare at him, Grimmie never was good at staying awake and that was a fact.

From the back of the class Solar watched Grimmie with an amused grin "typical Grimmie" he chuckled and continued watching as the teacher walked up to Grimmie and coughed in an attempt to wake him up but got response, he coughed again but still got no response, he coughed even louder and yet again, still no response the only thing he got was a snort and more snoring which made The middle aged college English lecturer very angry.

By the end of the class Grimmie had two large bumps sticking out from his head and was now in Solar's room sprawled out on his bed with an amused Umi staring at him through the laptop while Solar went to the store to buy food "Your an idiot Grimmie" Umi said with laughter laced in her voice.

Grimmie lifted his bumped head up and glared at Umi "well you're a bitch how about that?" he grumbled and threw his head back down into the pillow making Umi laugh "thanks for the compliment I love you too" she said and tapped the screen causing Grimmie to look at the screen "c'mon stop being grumpy and talk to your big sister" Umi smirked.

Grimmie sat up and rubbed his head and gave Umi a hard stare "there I'm up happy?" he grumbled gaining a happy nod from Umi "yup very now what's going on with you, Solar tells me that you've got your eyes set on a girl" Umi said and gave him a knowing look which Grimmie just rolled his eyes at _"I knew Solar would tell her eventually..."_ he grumbled in his mind.

Umi put her head on her hands and smiled at him "so what's her name then? I'm guessing you've already slept with her knowing you of course" she gave him a wink and chuckled as his face turned a light shade of pink "No I haven't!...I've only seen her once her names Mille and she's a rabbit" he grumbled _"and I damn mysterious one too..."_ he thought.

Umi looked at him confused because of his sudden silence and sat back in her chair "you've only met once? Wow are you even dating her yet?" she asked and got a simple head shake from Grimmie causing her to looked shocked "Oh my god are you sick? What's wrong you should have asked her out by now!" she shouted through the screen.

Grimmie sighed at her and rolled his eyes and explained the whole story including the weird notes that had been left on his door seeing as he told Umi everything and Umi kept quiet and just nodded soaking in everything he said until he stopped "and that's everything" he said lastly. Umi looked thoughtful at him and drank the coffee she had made before "hmmm...well sounds like you've picked one hell of a woman Grimmie" she chuckled as Grimmie gave her a dead pan look.

Just then Solar walked in with four bags of food, he walked up to the laptop and kissed the webcam "hey baby I'm back you two having fun?" he asked and looked at Grimmie who was sticking out his tongue and pulling gagging faces at Umi who just rolled her eyes "just because you don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend Grimmie" Umi smirked causing Grimmie's face to turn a pink shade again Solar laughed and went over to the kitchen that was the same size as Grimmie's and began to put his shopping away and went into the bathroom leaving Umi and Grimmie alone again.

Grimmie growled and rubbed his face trying to get rid of his blush causing Umi to laugh again "shut up Umi" he growled and continued talking "but tell me what you think about those notes? I think its Solar or Trixxta but I'm not sure" he mumbled. Umi closed her eyes for a second and shook her head "no that isn't something Solar would do but Trixxta...nah that isnt her short of thing" Umi said and paused and looked at Grimmie "I think you should do what they say " she spoke after a minute and Grimmie cocked his eye brow "you think...I should?" He mumbled looking at Umi who nodded "yeah I mean what's the worst that could happen?" she asked making Grimmie look thoughtful.

Solar walked back into the room and sat down in front of the bed and nodded his head "I agree with whatever Umi said, trust Umi she's smart" he said and flashed Umi a charming smile which she snorted at "yeah yeah keep flattering me dear it won't get you anywhere" she chuckled "but yes you should listen to me since when have I ever been wrong?"

Grimmie stroked his chin like he was thinking and smirked at her "I could name a few times Umi but yeah I guess your right" he smiled and got off the bed a determined look placed on his face "I'll take your advice thanks Umi you've been a great help" he smiled and picked up his bag "no problem Grimmie, but don't forget about your exams!" she said sternly and smiled at him "I believe you'll pass them oh and Happy early birthday I'm kinda busy that day so I'll say my wishes now" she said and pulled a peace sign at him.

Grimmie gave her a grin and walked out of the room but was stopped when Solar called him "Grimmie before you go I wanna tell ya I didn't send those notes you were talking about before!" he pouted and Grimmie stuck his tongue out "well it wouldn't surprise me Solar if you did I mean I'm so good looking I know it's hard to hold back your feelings" he said cockily and quickly ran away before he could get hit with something.

Later on during the day Grimmie walked down the art department corridors with a grin on his face after his conversation with Umi he went and learnt Milles full name _"Mille Edith Priestley The Rabbit"_ he kept repeating in his mind, he had found out her name when he visited one of the art rooms and spoke to a beaver who seemed to be Mille's teacher.

His grin got bigger but while he was in his day dream he bumped into someone and his eyes widened at who it was "Y...you" he blushed and stuttered looking down at the small rabbit that had been haunting his dreams.

Mille rubbed her head and looked up at Grimmie, their eyes meeting for a few seconds until she blushed and looked away quickly and picked up her things that had fallen "I-I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" she mumbled and ran past him before he could speak "Wait!" he called after pulling himself out of his trance like state but she was already gone.

Grimmie stared in disbelieve and his face turned into anger "Dammit what is wrong with me!" he shouted _"She was right there and all I did was just stand there blushing like a complete dork, I missed my chance!" _ He shouted in frustration and continued walking, a scowl etched on his face as he kept yelling at himself in his mind.

Mille kept running until she was as far away from the lion as possible and stopped and lent against a wall "M-my god...t-thank god I'm a...away from him " she panted as her heart beat kept racing. She rested and calmed her breathing and her face saddened as she thought back to what happened _"he must of thought that I was such an idiot..." _she thought and wiped her eyes of the oncoming tears that threatened to pour out of her eyes and pulled away from the wall _"I'm so stupid...the way he looked at me...who am I kidding..He didn't even sho-"_ she was cut off when her phone began ringing. She wiped her eyes one last time and flipped open her phone and answered it "Hello?...yeah...I'm ok...help?...yeah sure I'll be right over" she said into her phone and flipped it shut and sighed _"that girl...always needing help with her damn course work..." _she thought lastly and started walking towards her friends room but ot before she made one more stop...

The day went past and the night covered the sky in a dark starry blanket but this went unnoticed by Grimmie who had his curtains closed and his door locked and was sat watching T.V moping. Grimmie sat there and went over the whole scene with Mille over and over again in his head and sighed "and to think I could have been reliving those sexy dreams with her right now" he mumbled quietly to himself and let out another long heavy sigh but his attention was drawn to a knocking at the door _"Who the hell could that be?" _ He thought and shut off the T.V and stood up walking towards the door.

The knocking kept repeating over and over again causing Grimmie to growl "I'm coming I'm coming hold your damn horses!" he shouted and unlocked the door and opened it but found no one "What the hell?" he said and paused when he looked down and saw another note.

He quickly picked it up and read it to himself _"Dear Grimmie, I know you didn't turn up at the Art room like I told you too..." _Grimmie gulped and continued reading _"but I'll give you one last chance to prove yourself but this is your last chance if you don't do as I say there will be hell to pay...but I'll get back to you tomorrow since our little game isnt officially over, Love a certain someone" _Grimmie walked back inside and read the letter again and paused "Who the hell does this person think they are!" he shouted at the paper and scowled at it "Who gives them the right to control what I do, no one that's who!"

He scrunched up the letter and threw it in the bin along with the others and stormed into bed, his scowl still etched on his face as he huffed "Stupid note writing person" he mumbled but he then thought back to what Umi said _**"I think you should do what they say"**_ Grimmie thought about this and smirked _"if I do what the letters say...it just might lead me to the bastard who's doing this and then I'll teach them a lesson about messing with other peoples life's" _He chuckled and closed his eyes "just you wait ' a certain someone' I'll soon figure out who you are and show you who your messing with" he muttered and slept loudly through the night.

The next morning Grimmie woke up to the sound of his phone going off. He groggily reached an arm out towards his bed side table and fumbled around for the vibrating terror and eventually picked it up and answered it "mmph...Hello?" he mumbled under his bed sheet and was gifted with a loud voice that belonged to his adopted mother "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Grimmie! happy birthday to you!" his mother shouted down the phone causing Grimmie to have to pull the phone away from his ear as he chuckled and sat up "haha...thanks mom...always nice to be shouted at in the morning" he chuckled sarcastically and was given a huff in reply "Well excuse me if I just wanted to wish my son a happy birthday before anyone else" his mother replied in a fake hurt tone which Grimmie just rolled his eyes at "yeah yeah mom whatever you say" he smiled.

Grimmie was abandoned when he was only a few weeks old and was left in the rain in a small cardboard box with nothing but a small ripped blanket but luckily enough before he could get seriously sick or even die his adopted mother Sonic the Hedgehog and father Shadow the Hedgehog took him into their home and raised him as their own alongside their daughter Umi. When it came to his mother Grimmie was as all most sons are a momma's boy and wasn't afraid to show it unlike most guys who would whine and complain about embarrassing them but truth be told Grimmie encouraged it and loved his mother even more for it.

Grimmie smiled as Sonic talked about what had been happening at home and how his dad was doing "So he's off on another mission as usual and has left your poor mother all by himself" he said and gave a fake sniffle for affect causing Grimmie to laugh "yeah I bet it's so horrible mom not having dad around to scowl and complain at you all the time" he chuckled and gained a snort in return "Oh its _terrible!_ GrimGrim I can barely stand it!" he said sarcastically and laughed "You haven't cleaned up the house either have you?" Grimmie and asked and got a nervous chuckle back "ehehe...ehh no" Sonic replied and gulped "...think he'll be mad?" he said nervously and Grimmie replied with a simple short answer "yup!" he said cheerfully and continued talking "Your fucked mom literally!" and Sonic shuddered "Oh dear...I better get cleaning, well happy birthday sweetie mommy loves you" he said and sent kisses down the phone "yeah hahah thanks mom good luck talk to ya later love you too" he smiled warmly and clicked his phone shut and looked around dumbly "...oh yeah...today is my birthday isn't it?" he said aloud to no one and jumped put of his bed and practically crashed into his bathroom.

Luckily his birthday was on a Friday so he only had two lessons today and then he the rest of the day to himself so he went to his culinary class which had a birthday cake waiting for him made by his teacher and fellow students which he ate happily. His next lesson was maths which he went to beaming with joy and couldn't stop talking which caused the elderly badger teacher to give him an irritated look which practically screamed "turn off the happiness switch and shut the fuck up so I can go home sooner" which made him shut his mouth up for the rest of the lesson as if he had glue stuck in his mouth but when he finished his lesson he ran behind his teacher and gave her tight hug almost giving her a heart attack and ran out of the classroom before she could hit him with the board rubber or anything else she could get her hands on.

Now that his lessons were done with he decided to head into the city with a few of his friends and get like what everyone his age should do, drunk but before that they went to a few shops and bought whatever caught their interest then headed to his favourite place and the place he had met his little rabbit Chang-Chi's for a birthday dinner cooked mostly by Trixxta as his present and then they all left to go out drinking which the golden panther Trixxta joined in as well with the permission from her boss.

Now Grimmie sat in the bar completely wasted from all the alcohol he had drunk in the last two hours and watched everyone including his drunk ass friend's dance and laughed as one fell over, that one friend being Solar who had only had 3 drinks "He never was very good at holding his alcohol well was he?" Trixxta shouted over the music and sat next to him and laughed as Grimmie swayed, his mind fuzzy "haha...yueah" he replied back in a drunken slur and hiccupped.

Trixxta watched him with amusement evident on her face as Grimmie tried to drink his vodka but missed and poured it all over the floor barley missing his shoes and she laughed even harder when he stared at his now empty glass in confusion "where...wheured my drink go?" He said loudly and Trixxta shook her head still laughing and went to get him another telling him she'd be right back.

Grimmie watched her walk away and looked around the spinning room and got up and walked out of the building, there was something he had to do but he just couldn't remember what but his drunken mind told him to move which was pretty impossible when he kept falling over and whacking and pumping into things which he apologized to straight after wards as if they were people.

Back at the bar Trixxta came back to the now empty seat where Grimmie was once before holding the drink she got for him and saw he was gone. She looked around the room and called his name and even took a peek into the boys toilets where she saw two guys kissing obviously drunk but found nothing, she looked concerned but then shrugged her shoulders _"I'm sure he's fine he probably just went home he's just gonna wake up with a major hangover" _the panther chuckled in her head imaging the pain he's going to be in and drank his drink and went to the dance floor to dance the rest of the night away.

Grimmie stumbled through the car park by the college dorms and walked inside not actually knowing where he was but a voice told him he needed to be here but of course he told the voice to shut up out loud and to leave him alone and somehow made it upstairs without falling and realized where he was "Oh yeah!...this is whuere I liek live!" he shouted and startled a person wearing a large coat with a hood covering its face that was stood in front of his door holding a pink note with red ink pen drawn hearts on it.

Grimmie stared at the person with unfocused eyes and swayed in place while the hooded stranger stared back like a deer caught in car headlights and gulped nervously. Grimmie lifted his arm up shakily pointed at the person while almost falling over "H-hey you whats ya douing at my door?" he slurred and walked towards the figure his face flicking from dizziness to confusion.

The hooded person flinched as he moved closer and quickly ran away from him dropping the note it was going to put on his door. Grimmie picked up the note and saw the words "A certain someone" and suddenly it hit him "Hey you get ya asses backs hereeee!" he yelled drunkenly and chased after the retreating hooded figure as best he could but almost fell over on his butt.

The person being chased ran to a room and quickly went to shut the door but Grimmie somehow caught up just before the door closed and shoved his foot in the way and pushed the hooded stranger away and walked into the room and closed the door behind him "I...finally feound you" he mumbled and glared the best he could "certain someuone's" he said and stumbled toward the frightened hooded person on the floor.

Grimmie grinned evilly and grabbed the coat by its collar and threw the person onto the bed and straddled its hips "now...let's see who yous factually are" he whispered and grabbed the hood and yanked it down revealing two long brown flopped ears and two aqua coloured eyes staring at him in utter fear and Grimmie just froze his drunk mind trying to piece together what was happening "Y-you...your...dat...girul..." he mumbled and put his hand on her cheek.

Mille was shocked at this action and her breathing started coming out in pants and her face went redder then a cherry. Grimmie moved his face closer to hers "hey...ya don't needs to look so scared...I won't bites ya" he said and suddenly burst out in a fit of laughter causing Mille to look at him confused "What...whats so funny?" she squeaked.

Once she said this Grimmie suddenly stopped laughing and grabbed her face with both hands and stared into her eyes and looked at her through drunk lust filled hungry eyes "I...I wants you" he whispered and smashed his lips against hers causing Mille to freeze and her eyes become wider _"h-he's kissing me!"_ her mind became a mess wondering if she should push him away or accept the kiss, her fantasies started to take over her sense of reason but then her eyes brows furrowed _"wait...he's drunk this isn't actually him!"_ she thought and finally found the strength to push him away.

Grimmie was in heaven that is of course until the angel underneath him decided to break his kiss which he growled at and gave her a light glare and he hiccupped "w-what ya do that's for!" he shouted and licked his lips still tasting the rabbit on them but Mille gave him a long hard glare and replied back in a growl "Your drunk, to you I'm probably someone else"

Grimmie looked at her dumbly and started laughing and just like before suddenly went serious and for a moment seemed sober "I know who you are, you're the girl who won't stop haunting my dreams every night" he said out loud and looked into her eyes with fiery passion which caused Mille to look at him surprised but then he burped and burst out laughing and completely killed the mood he had set and made Mille face palm _"this guy he's such...an idiot" _she said dryly in her mind but was pulled out of her musings when Grimmie grabbed her wrists and held them above her head in a tight grip and grinned "Enough talkings" he mumbled and hovered his lips above hers and whispered "it's time for my birthday present" and with that he crashed his lips against hers again.

Mille moaned into the kiss and kissed him back with slight hesitation but Grimmie pried her lips apart with his tongue and shoved it inside her mouth causing her to moan as he moved it and swirled it against hers and moved his free hand up her side sending a chill down her spine. Grimmie broke the kiss and moved to her neck, sending hot breath down her skin, making her shudder and crane her neck to the side giving him better access which he took advantage of and lightly kissed her neck and licked her yaw line and watched as her eyes fluttered shut at the tingling feeling.

Grimmie grinned and let go of her wrists and pulled the hooded coat off her and pulled her shirt over her head and threw them onto the floor along with his own and looked down at her blushing flushed face and watched her chest rise up and down quickly as her breathing came out in pants and their eyes met, Aqua against Crimson and Mille lost herself completely and gave into her raging feelings and grabbed his face and kissed him harshly causing Grimmie to look shocked but he smirked inwardly and kissed her back and held her head bringing them closer but broke the kiss and unhooked her bra and kissed her breast and ran his tongue over her nipple causing her to gasp out and hold his head begging him for more "G-Grimmie" she moaned and cried out as he bite it lightly and tweaked the other.

Something in Grimmies mind told him to stop but he ignored it for the aching feeling in his now tight boxers and continued teasing the writhing rabbit beneath him, enjoying the sounds she was making and wanting to hear them more. He sat up earning a groan of protest from Mille and pulled off his jeans and boxers releasing his erection and giving Mille a full view off it which she blushed harder at and stared at it wide eyed as a sudden burst of fear and excitement went through her body _"this is it this is actually happening" _she thought and gulped nervously.

Grimmie stared at her and licked his lips as he pulled down her own jeans and panties, which Mille kicked off and he gave her a hungry growl and caressed her cheek lovingly and kissed her again and mumbled in her ear "ya knows...your reually pretty" he slurred and hiccupped which Mille rolled her eyes at "and your drunk" she said in a deadpan tone, Grimmie scowled at this and sat up "I ams not!" he shouted which Mille was taken aback by and decided to keep her mouth shut and just let Grimmie's drunken mind say what it wanted and not answer back which she thought would be best.

His face softened and he rubbed her cheek once more and hissed when his erection brushed against her thigh "I can't hold backs anymour Millue" he mumbled and grabbed her legs and spread them apart almost making Mille hyperventilate _"Oh god Oh god Oh god he really going to do it!"_ she screamed in her head and tried to stay calm while Grimmie positioned himself but couldn't help but shake which caused Grimmie to stop "Heys you ok? Why ya shaking like that?" he questioned as his face switched between annoyed and worried.

Mille quickly looked up at him and shyly looked away from him and nodded and bit her nail lightly "y-yeah I'm ok...just...I've never done this before...with anyone else" she mumbled and thought if she should really be doing this but she was snapped out of her thoughts as Grimmie rubbed her cheek again _"wow he has a thing for doing that a lot..." _she thought dryly.

He kept rubbing her cheek and gave her a warm loving drunk smile and laid his body against hers and mumbled "wells then I'll be reaully gentle then wit ya" he reassured and slowly entered her making Mille shudder as she felt herself being slowly and painfully stretched, she yelled out quietly when Grimmie pushed his cock in all the way and moaned silently at the feeling "y-you're so tights Mille" Grimmie said and didn't move, waiting for Mille to give him the ok.

Mille couldn't stop the small tears form out of the corners of her eyes as much as she wanted to _"it's a lot bigger then they said in sex education class!"_ she said to herself mentally and noticed that Grimmie was staring at her intently so she nodded at him and gave him a small nervous smile "I-I think I'm ok now" she stuttered and took a deep shaky breath.

Grimmie nodded and began thrusting slowly in a steady rhythm and moaned at the tightness almost squeezing his dick and watched Mille's face closely making sure that he wasn't hurting her and when he saw that her face softened he quickened his pace "a-ahh...yous ok Millue?" he said still with a drunken slur and Mille looked at him and nodded "yeah it...ahhh...doesn't hurt so much now" she moaned and looked at him shyly "c-could you go...a little faster?" she mumbled and gasped as Grimmie went faster as soon as the words left her mouth. She clung to his shoulders and shuddered at the rising pleasure running through her body and whispered Grimmies name out sending chills down his spine and making him smile softly and connect his lips to hers, moaning into her mouth and broke it and bite down on her neck, marking her his and only his.

Mille cried out and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and begged him to go harder which Grimmie smirked at and licked her yaw bone and continued leavening small love bites on her neck "mmm...beg for it mai little rabbit" he mumbled and bite her neck harder causing her to cry out even more at the sharp yet slightly pleasuring pain and breathlessly spoke "p-please Grimmie...I...I need it...please...harder, Harder!" she begged and Grimmie smirked smugly "that's it good girl" he whispered huskily.

The cream and snow white Lion sat up and pulled out of her and groaned at the loss of heat wanting to feel it again while Mille groaned at the loss of feeling filled and watched Grimmie with curious and lust filled eyes, silently begging him to continue which he reflected back with a smug look which caused her to bristle and growl lightly "hey don't look at me like that and keep going!" she barked and Grimmie's smirk grew even bigger as he grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders making Mille give him bewildered look "what are you doi-ahhhhh!" she shouted as Grimmie rammed back into her and thrusted straight into her G-spot making her see stars.

Grimmie kept thrusting into it and held onto her hips with a powerful grip and stared at Mille's face, memorising her facial expressions and storing them into his memory which he would hopefully remember in the morning which was unlikely. He licked his lips and moaned out loudly over and again while Mille couldn't contain her screams, throwing her head back in ecstasy as he continued ravaging her.

Grimmie felt himself nearing his end and speed up his pace and hardened his hits into her sweet spot earning more screams of pleasure from the small petite rabbit writhing below him "Milles I'm goiung to cum soon ahhhh!" he moaned and continued pounded mercilessly into Mille.

Mille nodded and held the bed sheets under her tightly, almost tearing them from all the mind blowing pleasure she was receiving and moaned loudly, her throat tired and sore from screaming and watched Grimmie through hazy half lidded eyes as he was reaching to his climax "Grimmie...k-keep going" she mumbled and threw her head back and closed her eyes tightly.

Grimmie glanced at her and focused on his thrusts and stopped when he felt himself cum and moaned out loudly and rode out his orgasm, still thrusting into Mille and filling her with his cum, making her moan at the feeling and sending her over the edge as well "Grimmie I...I'm going to...Ahhhhh!" she screamed and came as well, her vision going white for just a moment until it was over.

They both stopped, their breathing came out in heavy pants and they both looked at each over Aqua meeting Crimson again and Grimmie moved Mille's legs off his shoulders and laid down next to her, his eyes never leaving hers as they bathed in the afterglow of their love making, that is until of course Grimmie abruptly fell asleep and began snoring loudly, breaking the wondrous afterglow and making Mille once again face palm _"I repeat_..._this guys such...an idiot"_ she thought and gave an amused look and laughed lightly and pulled the bed sheet over them and smiled lightly wondering what the morning would bring and silently fell asleep unlike the noisy lion beside her.

What that morning did bring was a pounding headache to Grimmie, he groaned and refused to move but froze when he felt the bed shift beside him and he slowly and carefully looked over to see what is was and his blood turned cool when he saw a figure hidden under the sheets and wondered wildly who it was and noticed the clothes thrown all over the floor including his and he gulped nervously _"what happened last night I didn't drink that much did I?...I couldn't have" _he then noticed the dried stain of blood mixed with cum in the middle of the bed sheet and his eyes went wider and his pupils got tinier "Oh shit" he mumbled out loud and grabbed the sheet and threw it off the sleeping figure revelling two brown lopped ears and Grimmie swore he felt his heart stop at that very moment.

Mille groaned at the loss of warmth, waking up from her sleep she opened her eyes and slowly sat up ignoring the stinging pain she was feeling down in her lower area and gave Grimmie a warm smile and yawned "good morning" she spoke with a slight croak which Grimmie guessed must have been from the previous night and continued to stare at her wide eyed and speechless and keep looking down at the stain and back up at her and gulped nervously and tried to speak but nothing would come out of his mouth.

Mille followed his eyes and saw the stain and blushed lightly and rubbed the back of her head "heheh yeah...we made quite a bit of a mess didn't we?" she mumbled and laughed lightly while Grimmie continued to stare at her making Mille laugh louder. She crawled towards him and kissed him softly snapping him out of his raging thoughts and he hesitatingly kissed her back, images of their night together flashed in his mind as he remembered the taste of her lips and he broke the kiss and held her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes "Did I hurt you last night?" he asked softly and Mille shook her head "No not really just a little but it wasn't your fault" she mumbled and Grimmie sighed in relieve and let her go and rubbed his forehead "then why is there blood?...don't tell me your a...Oh geez your were a virgin weren't you?" he said in horror and when Mille nodded happily he felt like his world was going to explode and he flooped onto the bed and groaned against the sheet "I'm so...so...sorry...I truly am I didn't know if I had I wouldn't have...oh god you must have think I'm such a bastard" he mumbled.

Mille giggled and rubbed his back and sat him up and held his hands "now look here you...I don't think that at all...I think you're an idiot but that's beside the point, last night was wonderful" she said happily and began to scratch him behind his ear causing a light purr to erupt from his throat and Mille giggled again and whispered in his ear "plus the way you purr is so cute I couldn't not forgive you".

Grimmie's eyes snapped open and he pulled away from the scratching finger and his face turned a light shade of pink "h-hey what ya doing s-stop that!" he stuttered and held his ears and pouted making Mille smile at him "sorry I couldn't resist" she said and crawled over to him again and hugged him which Grimmie returned without hesitation, then he remembered the notes and vaguely what happened that got him here in the first place and pulled apart from the huggable rabbit and looked around the floor and found the note that he must have dropped before and picked it up and read it aloud _"Dear Grimmie, since I've decided to give you one last chance and seeing as it's your birthday I'll give you your present, come to room 995 and there as promised you'll have a night you'll never forget, love a certain someone"_ he stopped and looked behind him seeing Mille blushing madly and trying to hide her face "I-I only wrote those notes so...so maybe you'd notice me and and m-maybe even like me b-because...I...I've really really liked you for a long time B...but you never seemed to notice me until that night at Chang-Chi's and I-I had to do something!" she babbled into her hands and turned away from Grimmie in shame "I'm sorry...I know you probably think I'm stupid..." she mumbled as she felt tears threatened to sting her eyes.

Grimmie looked at her blankly and touched her shoulder lightly causing her to glance at him and when she did he grabbed her and pulled her into a warm loving hug and kissed her with passion and looked into her eyes "I don't think you're stupid, actually...I...really like you too...maybe even love..I mean haha...I looked all over campus for you and couldn't find you" he said softly and wiped away the small tears running down her cheeks and kissed her again making Mille melt into his arms and kiss him back hungrily "I love you Grimmie" Mille mumbled and nuzzled his chest and Grimmie smiled warmly at her and closed his eyes enjoying the warm fluttering feeling in his chest "yeah...I love you too Mille" he mumbled back and they both stayed like that for a good long while enjoying the feeling of finally being together.

Later on during the day after Grimmie had taken some aspirin and slept a little longer and discovered that Mille couldn't cook to save her life, they both walked down the street hand in hand with smiles on their faces and as they both made their way to Chung Chi's finding a hung over Trixxta and a coffee drinking Solar who appeared to not have been affected by the night before at all "yo hey GrimGrim hey who's that?" Solar asked cheerfully and got hit over the head by Trixxta for talking to loudly and Mille and Grimmie both smiled at each over happily "Oh this is my 'friend' Mille" he introduced her and Mille smiled at Solar and Trixxta "nice to meet you both" she said and Solar grinned back and Trixxta smiled at her as well and Solar looked at Grimmie as they both sat down on the same table as him "hey so you find out who was sending you those notes Grimmie?" he asked and Mille gave him a loving look and Grimmie chuckled causing Solar and Trixxta to look confused "well yeah...and I'll tell ya what she sure did give me one hell of a birthday present" he answered truthfully causing Mille to blush lightly and Solar asked once more "well who was it?" and Grimmie smirked "Oh just a certain someone" he replied innocently and felt Mille squeeze his hand _"yup...just a certain someone..." _he thought happily and squeezed her hand back.


End file.
